WO 98/55439 discloses derivatives of indan-1-ols for treating inflammations.
WO 97/20806 discloses 2-cyclopentanesulfanyl-, -sulfinyl- and -sulfonyl-substituted indan-1-ol derivatives having antiinflammatory action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds which cause a reduction in weight in mammals and which are suitable for preventing and treating obesity.